Together or not at all
by hungrywhovianpotterhead
Summary: collection of drabbles for Amy and Rory Pond, inspired by OTP Boot camp challenge by Conquerors
1. Injustice

**A/N so I found this and thought I would give it a go, my OTP is Amy and Rory, and one warning unlike all of my other stories, there will be no continuing plot line though this story, its just going to be a collection of drabbles, and oneshots. **

**Beta'd by Whovian 1.0**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, though the rights war will be waged when one day I dethrone Moffat and becoming writer and showrunner of Doctor Who! (Disclaimer for disclaimer: This will most likely not ever happen, but a girl can dream) **

* * *

><p>Rory Williams sat on a park bench, staring down at a small photograph clutched in his hands, he'd been there for hours, just staring longingly at the photo. His cheeks were wet, and red, from crying, and his clothes held a rumpled look.<p>

He sighed tracing the shape of her face in the picture, it was likely that this would be the only way he would see her face again, on a square of paper, that would fade over time, this thought caused fresh tears to spring into his eyes.

He thinks of her smile, which shone out at him from the picture, he imagined her laughing, them dancing, all of the worlds he'd kissed her on, all the ones he had wanted too on. It was hard to imagine, that mere hours ago she had been so sure about changing his future, that she would leap off of a building with him, and then he hesitated, reading a stupid head stone, and then one touch later, here he was, sitting alone, on a bench in nineteen thirty-eight.

It wasn't fair, what justice was there in that? To try so hard, and to have it taken away anyway? Was that what reality was? A cruel thing that would never be fair, and would deal out justice as it pleased, and leave the rest of them to flounder in what's left? Well he was sick of it, all he wanted was a life with his wife, in the house they had lived in since the hotel of nightmares.

He closed his eyes slowly, tears gathering on his lashes. He missed her, he wished he was still with Amy.

He opened his eyes gazing at the photo intently, as though trying to memorize every detail, he would never have told the Doctor, or even Amy, but secretly he called her Pond. Because while the way it works she should have taken Williams, Amy Pond was a princess in a fairytale, and every time he saw her, he felt like he had been running through a dark expanse, where he was dying of thirst, and he comes upon her, and finds a cool clear pond, that washes away all thirst, and is the one bright spot in the dark, as she refracted any light that came near her, creating her own rainbows.

A sob wracks his body, and unconsciously crumples the picture in his fist. Gasping he realizes what he's done and starts to try and flatten it, smoothing it on his pants leg looking down at it, he see's creases running through it, and he felt angry with himself for letting it happen, his only link to Amy and he crumpled it!

He sighed tucking it into his pocket before he damaged it more.

A shadow fell over him, "cheer up Roman." said a familiar Scottish brogue.

He looked up shocked, "Amy?" she stood before him, her red hair blowing gently in the breeze, her cheeks blotchy from tears, "but…how? You weren't supposed to follow me!"

She laughed, "I meant it when I said together or not at all" she said leaning over him, placing one hand on the back of the bench, "and I'm not one to do what I'm supposed to. I made my choice, and I'm never letting you get away again."

Rory gazed up at her lovingly, reaching up and placing a hand gently on her cheek, before leaning up to kiss her. One thing was true, the picture did her great injustice, the real thing was much better.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review<strong>

**Doctor hugs to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers, until next time ALLONS-Y**


	2. Unmasked

**A/N okay so here is prompt two, this one takes place while Amy and Rory are in school, and I just felt like this was perfect for them. Also there's a little tiny reference in here, let's see who catches it **

**Beta'd by: Whovian 1.0 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the characters, I just love getting the opportunity to play around with them **

* * *

><p>I adjust my helmet uncomfortably, I can't believe I let Jeff talk me into wearing this, and to the dance of all places, I mean sure everyone's in costume, but why do I have to dress like the roman? It's not that I have anything against the Romans, it's just I don't much want to be one.<p>

I look over the dance floor, Jeff is dancing with a young blond girl, wearing a fox mask, and I sigh, I wasn't even going to come, seeing as Amy already had a date, and looking at the dance floor I can't even spot her among the throng of people all dressed in costume.

I take a sip of my drink, this sucks, Jeff the knight of Camelot is getting girls to dance with him. So, why the heck can't a Roman Centurion?

With this thought I sigh and lean against the wall. Someone taps me on the shoulder, turning I see a tall policewomen with large sunglasses covering most of her face, "want to dance?" she asks.

I find myself nodding, wondering why suddenly I feel so awkward, this is what I've been waiting for all night.

She grins, and I feel my heart flutter, as she grabs my arm and leads me to the dance floor. It's a slow song, so I place my hand on the small of her back, swaying slightly to the music, at on point her head starts resting on my shoulder.

The song ends and she pulls back, as another one starts, this one with a faster tempo, and we dance like we're the only people on the floor, twirling her around I feel free for the first time in forever, like I've known this mystery policewoman my entire life.

The song ends and she's laughing, and I can't help but join her, when all at once the music ends and the lights near the stage come on, and Mels goes running up onto the stage, "alright guys, time to mix it up! Who wants to see who you're dancing with?" she asks. This is met with cheers and applause.

Mels grins, "alright, on the count of three! ONE, TWO, THREE, UNMASK!" she yells.

I turn to the policewoman, and grab hold of my helmet, as she grabs her sunglasses, and bobby hat, and we unmask.

The green eyes I fell in love with gaze up at me in shock, her red hair cascading over her shoulders, "Rory?" Amy demands.

I flush, and cough, "Amy! Uh well then…" I start not really sure how to react.

Amy cuts me off, "you can dance?" she asks laughing.

I laugh with her, and realize something, she was pretty when she was wearing a mask, but she's downright beautiful when unmasked.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review<strong>

**Doctor hugs to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers, until next time allons-y! **


	3. Take Me With You

**A/N WARNING: this chapter made my Beta cry, and I know exactly why. Read on at your own risk **

**Beta'd By: Whovian 1.0 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, otherwise Matt would always be the Doctor, The Ponds would not be trapped in 1938, and River Song would never have to go to the Library EVER! **

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" I demand not looking away from the biggest New York landmark as it snarls at me, "Rory, what are you doing?" I brave a glance over my shoulder, and suddenly it feels like a fist of ice has closed around my heart. Rory stands on the edge, and I don't even need to ask why, "Rory, stop it." I say fear making my voice waver, "You'll die." I choke out the last word tears flooding my vision.<p>

Rory nodded, as though it was no news to him, "Yeah, twice, in the same building on the same night. Who else could do that?" he asks raising his arms slightly, before letting them drop again.

I step closer to him, wanting nothing more than to take his hand and pull him down from the ledge, "Just come down, please." at this point I don't care that my voice is breaking, or that tears are threatening to spill down my cheeks, I just want Rory to come down.

Rory sighs shakily, his head shaking no. "This is the right thing to do." he says, "This will work. If I die now, it's a paradox, right?" he asks his eyes fixed on the Statue of Liberty, "The paradox kills the Angels. Tell me I'm wrong." he says almost pleading with me. I suppress a sob. Rory takes another shaky breath, "Go on because I'm really scared." he stops waiting for me to step in and say he's wrong, tell him what he wants to hear

I stay silent knowing that he's right, but unwilling to admit it, because if I do, I know he'll jump, and I can't let him do that, but I also can't lie. So I just say nothing.

Rory snorts humorlessly, "Oh, great. The one time you can't manage it." he says, then he wobbles, almost losing his balance, I reach out to steady him, and he catches my hand, "Amy, I'm going to need a little help here." he says pressing my hand to his chest.

My breath catches, does he think I could? Does he think I can do that? Push him off a building, emotions war inside me, he lets go, and I latch onto his shirt, refusing to be the cause of him leaving me, "Just stop it!" I cry, tears falling from my eyes, just please don't leave me. I think at him, pleading silently for him not to do this.

"Just think it through. This will work, this will kill the Angels." he says his voice quavering, and I know he doesn't want to do it either, but he thinks he needs to.

I shake my head, "It'll kill you too." I argue, digging my fingers deeper into the fabric of his shirt. Rory tenses beneath my hand.

"Will it? River said that this place would be erased from time, never existed. If this place never existed, what did I fall off?" he asks throwing his hands out to the side.

I frown the logic setting in, but I still see one big flaw in it. It might not work. "You think you'll come back to life?" I ask.

"When don't I?" he asks loudly, beneath my hand he shakes with fear, or cold, I don't know which, maybe both.

"Rory." I choke out around a sob, my desperation getting the best of me.

Rory's voice cracks, "And anyway, what else is there? Dying of old age downstairs, never seeing you again? Amy, please. If you love me, then trust me, and push." he says the last part softly, and my chest feels as though it's been caught in a vice grip.

I shake my head defiantly, "I can't" I admit, my voice almost to quiet from the effort not to scream it at him.

"You have to!" he cries, his voice desperate

My hand shakes with the effort not to pull him towards me, to protect him with my bare hands if I had to, my breath hitches. I can't do it, I could never do it, I was willing on so many occasions to do whatever it takes, but this time, any time that Rory was involved I can't do it, I can't make him jump to his death on a hunch, and I don't think he could either, "Could you? If it was me, could you do it?" I ask needing him to realize how impossible what he's asking me to do is.

Rory sighs, "To save you, I'd do anything." he says truthfully.

I freeze, of course he would, he waited outside that box for two thousand years, to save me, why wouldn't he be willing to do this, but I couldn't imagine him doing this. Then it dawns on me, he wouldn't, he would jump with me. Take me with you. That's my only thought as I climb up onto that ledge beside him. Take me with you, because if this doesn't work, I can't live with myself, not knowing that I was the one who pushed you.

I stand up shakily, Rory reaching out and steadying me, I look into his eyes, "Prove it." I challenge.

Rory looks terrified, not at the fact that he was standing on the edge of life and death, ready to take that final step, but because I was up there with him, ready to take that step beside him, "No, I can't take you too." he gasps quietly.

I hold his hand, a sudden sureness fills my heart, we're going to do this together. Together or not at all, "You said we'd come back to life." I tell him, my voice steady and sure, I stare into his eyes conveying to him, that I do trust him, and that him going alone isn't the only way, "Money where your mouth is time."

Rory was shaking with fear as we stood there, the wind tugging at our clothes, "Amy look." he starts, but I cut him off.

"Shut up. Together, or not at all." I say, putting his hands on my waist and he finally seems to notice that I won't be persuaded otherwise. Suddenly I know, that from that first moment, the moment of Rory walking through the TARDIS doors, that first time, it led nowhere but here, this was always how it would end, and it would happen with us together, me and Rory until the very end, I brace myself, I don't know what will happen, and I don't care, but I need the strength that Rory is passing to me, I stare into his eyes intensely, needing him to know that I never would have let him go alone.

We stand there for a second like that, then the fire escape clangs and the Doctor runs up, "What the hell are you doing?" he demands looking back and forth between me and Rory.

I don't look at him, I just stare into Rory's eyes, and I know, it's now or never, "changing the future. It's called marriage." I say, to both him, and to Rory.

Then Rory steps off the edge and he takes me with him.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry bout that<strong>

**Please review**

**Doctor hugs to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers until next time allons-y! **


	4. Contagious

**A/N okay so after the last one I wrote happy! remember the Ood on the loo? well, it seems Amy and Rory got sick while he was on the job **

**Beta'd by: Whovian 1.0 **

**Disclaimer: still don't have any rights to sell it, but that don't mean I won't write it! muahahaha**

* * *

><p>Walking through the house, a tray stacked with tea, and soup in my hands I make my way to the bedroom, with the sounds of coughing and groaning my soundtrack.<p>

I move up the stairs my footsteps muffled in by the thick carpet, reaching the top I open the door and walk in heading first to one side of the bed and turning on the light. Setting the tray on the nightstand I lift my translator globe, "I have prepared tea, and soup. It is my understanding that these should make you feel better" I say holding out a bowl of steaming soup to the human shaped lump in the bed.

After a groan Amy poked her head out, "thank you Ood." she croaked, scooting upright in the bed, as Rory groaned and rolled over, pulling a fair amount of blankets with him.

Amy pulled them back to her irritably, "at least you bring me soup and tea, all Rory's brought lately is highly contagious bugs, that make me feel like I'm dying." she croaked, sending a glare at her husband, who looked over his shoulder.

"In fairness I didn't mean to bring it home, what was I supposed to do? Stay at work while it passed?" he asked grumpily.

Amy laughed, "I don't know stupid! I'm sick. I get angry when I'm sick." she said, then broke off into a cough.

I carried a bowl of soup and a cup of tea over to Rory's side, "sir I took liberty to make you some as well."

Rory sat up and took the bowl, "thank you… Ood" he said cautiously, coughing into his arm before taking the soup and tea.

Nodding I turn, "rest well, I shall go about the household work while you sleep." I say.

Amy and Rory nod, and I take my leave. On the way down the stairs I hear them speak again, "you know, he's really helpful when you're sick…"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! <strong>

**Doctor hugs to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers, until next time Allons-y! **


	5. Five Minutes To Midnight

****A/N there's no excuse for not posting, I just didn't write for a while, so I won't make any, and I also won't promise more, because then I might make myself a liar, and I don't want to do that, well anyway, onto the story yeah? ****

****Beta'd by: Whovian 1.0****

****disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, pr any of the characters****

* * *

>The clock on the mantel, ticks quietly, as I rest my head on Rory's shoulder, "it's almost time." he whispers to me, "just about, five minutes to midnight."<p><p>

I pull away, and look into his eyes, which glitter beautifully in the low light of the front room, "five minutes." I say, "that's ages, away." Smiling, I jump off of the couch, letting the blanket, I had wrapped myself in, fall in a pool of fabric at my feet. Reaching forward, I pull Rory up from the couch.

"I want to greet the new year outside, under the stars." I say, moving close to him, "with my Mr. Pond" I whisper, feeling the rush of warmth, that always came from being this close to Rory.

Rory, places his hands on my hips, looking down at me, "is there any other way?" he asks, pulling me close leaning in for a kiss.

I pull back, "not yet, outside." I say dancing out of his arms, and pushing him towards the door.

Rory grins, and leads the way to the back garden, I sit down on the porch swing, and look up at the stars, which glisten above us

Rory sits down beside me, and starts to rock the swing. The night air is cold, and I'm thankful, that Rory thought to grab the blanket on the way out of the house.

Rory stops, and looks around, "wait here." he says, before disappearing back into the house, emerging moments later, with a bottle of champagne, and two glasses, pours them, and comes over to me, with a glass of champagne extended to me, before sitting down beside me, again.

Rory glances down at his watch, "happy new years" he says , leaning in and kissing me lightly, before deepening it, my fingers tangle in his gorgeous brown hair, feeling the silkiness of each strand, as we kiss, as if on cue, the first dazzling firework, fires up over the Thames, while we kiss.

I pull back, and rest my forehead, on his, "happy New Years." I whisper, opening my eyes slightly, and see Rory staring at me, "what?" I ask.

"You're the most beautiful sight, of the New Year." he says softly.

I smile, and rest my head on his shoulder, watching the fireworks explode over the fence of the garden, and though I would never say it, Rory was the most beautiful first sight of the New Year in my eyes.

I sigh looking up at the sky, so much can happen five minutes before midnight, but I'm just happy to have the simple night with my Roman.

* * *

><strong>Please review<strong>

**Doctor hugs to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers, until next time Allons-y! **


	6. Pride

**A/N okay so I know long wait, I really am sorry, life has been kicking my rear, and I haven't been able to write lately, but I promise, I'm trying to do better! I can't promise you a lot of updates, but I will promise to not stop writing, and giving you my best Pond drabbles I've written :) **

**Beta'd by: Whovian 1.0**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, or any of the characters I write about, accept for Terrance, I created him, the rest belongs to the BBC and their affiliates.**

* * *

><p>A warm Sunday afternoon, spent sitting in the kitchen typing away on my Typewriter, and sipping a tall glass of lemonade.<p>

Out in the garden, I hear Rory pulling weeds, his trowel clanging when he hits a rock, and I hear Anthony and his friend Terrance messing around in the front.

I sigh happily, and brush a red hair behind my ear, before setting to work again, I've been working on my latest novel, Summer Falls. It's amazing how catching writing can be, after I wrote the afterword for Melody Malone, I couldn't stop writing, and each on is dedicated to The Raggedy Doctor, and a small afterword to tell him I miss him, because I know someday, there are two things that will end up in the TARDIS library, him, and books the TARDIS thinks he should read.

The words flow through my fingertips appearing on the paper, as I listen to the sound of bird song, and my boys outside. I smile, nothing could make this day better I think happily.

Outside I hear the mail get delivered, and I get up, going to the window to look outside, Anthony and Terrance still wrestle each other, trying to make the other fall, a game that I hate, because it almost always ends with one of them getting hurt.

Sighing I go out to the mail box, sending a wave to our neighbor Clarrissa, who usually just goes by Clara, before taking the mail out of the box, and flipping through it, I stop when I see one addressed to Anthony, from Preston.

"Anthony." I call, and the boys straighten up, I wave the envelope at my son, "Mail."

Anthony jogs over, and takes the thick envelope from me, and nervousness crosses his face, he looks up at me, nineteen, and still looking to his mother for strength, I'm glad he still feels he can do that, I smile reassuringly at him, and nod.

He closes his eyes and tears open the envelope, I hold my breath with him, he's been waiting for this letter for months, ever since he sent in his application.

He opens his eyes and pulls out the letter, unfolding it. Anthony's eyes go huge, so that white showed all the way around his brown iris' "I can't believe it." He whispers.

I try and see around the paper, to see what's printed on it. "What is it?" I ask placing a hand on his arm.

At first I think he's going to tell me he didn't make it, that this was a rejection letter, but then his face breaks open in a wide grin, "I did it! I got in!" He cried, jumping up and down, "I got into Preston!"

I laugh, and hug him, and he spins me around the yard, in the garden Rory looks up, to see what's happening.

"I'm going to Preston, Dad!" Anthony shouts, waving the letter at Rory, who gets up from the garden, a wide pride filled grin on his face, "I really did it!"

I grin at him, and step away just as Rory came up and gave his son a hug, "You're gonna be great Tony." He said, his voice muffled by Anthony's shoulder.

I couldn't help the sense of pride that rushed through me, as my son celebrated, tackling Terrance, and running around, my son, an Ivy League Doctor. I couldn't have asked for anything better.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review<strong>

**Doctor Hugs to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers, until next time, allons-y!**


	7. Emptiness

**A/N Hey guys sorry it's been taking so long for me to update my stories, I have only one excuse, writers block, I randomly have hit it on most of my stories, and it sucks, but I have broken it for this one so here is the next Drabble in my collection enjoy! **

**Prompt: Emptiness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who if I did Tentoo and Rose would have a spin-off. **

* * *

><p>Ever since River dropped us back home, Amy has been silent, staring off in the distance, I know what thoughts have been running through her mind, even though we know how it works out, it still hurts her, and me.<p>

Since we were dropped back home, and River told us it would be okay, we still felt hollow, like something was missing, and we both knew what.

Even though we never truly had it, we miss the sound of her crying, of waking up at ungodly hours to change or feed her, we resent the emptiness that's left by her absence, our baby, taken away from us, before I got to actually hold her. Hell. Probably even before Amy got to hold her real baby.

But most of all I resent the fact that the Doctor let her get taken, and then left us there, with the emptiness that remained, I remember the feeling of awe and joy when I saw her name morph into that of River Song, but I was still struck with the sadness that I would likely never get to see our baby, to soothe her after a nightmare, put way too many Band-Aids on her boo boos, never get to see her in her first dance recitals, or embarrass her at graduation.

It wasn't as bad for me as it was for Amy, because she had been holding her when it happened, she still hasn't let go of the blanket, like somehow Melody would reappear inside of it, as quickly as she disappeared from it.

I swear I look into her eyes and I see something missing, a vital piece of her, one that she won't get back, I haven't been able to pull her out of the funk she has put herself into, I even tried bringing Mels over, but that only made her more upset, because the girl she named her after would never meet her.

Amy becomes more, and more withdrawn every day, sitting in our room on the corner of our bed, just holding the blanket in one hand, the prayer leaf in the other, staring at them with empty eyes, and it kills me, because I know there's nothing I can do.

Until one day I go and get the paper, and decide something, I go and roust Amy from her stupor and tell her to come with me, pushing a list of instructions into her hands, "Come on." I say, "It'll be fun, and we can call the Doctor." I give her a hopeful smile, "Maybe he'll have some good news."

Amy smiles reluctantly, and follows me to the car, "Geronimo." She says as I pull out of the drive and head to the nearest corn field, and for the first time since that day, I look at her face, and it glows with the excitement that made me fall in love with her, and suddenly we aren't consumed by emptiness any longer.

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! *does weird jazz hands pose* was it worth the wait? I hope so, but hey by next week I should have the next one for you, I just need to send it to my beta for a quick check.<strong>

**if you liked it, loved it, meh'd it, or hated it please review! **

**Doctor hugs to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers. Until next time. Allosn-y!**


End file.
